


Hostage

by Albion19



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin spends the night in Morgana's hovel. She decides to take advantage of that. 4x06. Merlin/Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Thirsty?"

Morgana pours water into a tin cup and sashays up to him with a smirk. She lifts the drink towards his face but Merlin turns away sharply.

"No." He presses his mouth against his forearm but watches her out of the corner of his eye. He is deathly thirsty but he would have to be a fool to take anything from her.

Morgana pulls back with a small pout. "Oh come on. Like I would poison you? That's the cowards weapon, isn't it?" She stares with a smile but her eyes sear with anger. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't do it like that."

Merlin doesn't move and she shrugs. She drinks the water in front of him and he watches her throat muscles convulsing. A trickle of water runs down her chin and she wipes it away with the back of her hand. Merlin watches her in torment and his patience snaps.

"Whatever you're planning on doing just do it!" He couldn't stand the uncertainty anymore, the awful scenarios that play on his mind, the next more awful then the one that preceded it. "I don't understand why you're keeping me like this?"

Her brows rose and stepped closer. "Because I like seeing you in pain, Merlin. Can you blame me for that?"

He keeps silent but that part of him that he usually tried to ignore knew that her anger is justified. He's not proud of what happened and no matter how much he wanted to explain he never could. So he watches her impassively which only makes her more annoyed.

She digs her fingers into his solar plexus and Merlin doubles over, his already strained arms crying out in pain. "I have never met someone so devious!" She hisses next to his head and blinks in surprise when he laughs wheezily.

"B - bit rich coming f - from you." He looks up at her and she glares at him, her eyes still wide. Her eyebrows lower and she speaks through gritted teeth.

"Don't presume to judge me! Whatever I've done it's all been to take back what's rightfully mine."

"No matter who you hurt?"

She straightens, her mouth tight and lifts her chin. "When you've got no other options, yes." She exhales through her nose and then sneers at Merlin. "Why am I even justifying myself to you? You're nothing."

"We were friends once Morgana." His voice is croaky and he swallows with a grimace. She grows still, her gaze sombre.

"You saw the end to that, not me." She turns from him, averting her conflicted stare and Merlin watches her stand still by the table, her head bent. He closes his eyes and breathes out.

"Can I have some water please?" Its likely a reckless decision but if there is even a small part of her that felt remorse for the past then he had to take a chance. Morgana turns back to him, her face unreadable. She fills up the cup and moves to him again. Merlin stares up at his shackled hands and then at her plaintively. "My hands?"

She smirks softly. "Do I look stupid? You take what I give you or nothing at all." She presses the rim of the cup to his lips and tips it. His mouth parts and cold water spills over his tongue. He drinks gratefully. Once drained she takes the cup away and seeing water running down his throat glides the cuff of her dress along his skin.

He blinks at her in confusion and a line forms between her eyebrows. She spins around and stalks away.

 

* * *

 

Hours pass and still she keeps him bound. Merlin swivels his hands around as much as he can but they are very numb. Shooting pains run down his arms and his back muscles are seized up. He needs to lower his arms.

"Can I sit?"

"You wouldn't reach a chair from there." She says it plainly with an innocent stare. Merlin grits his teeth and groans in frustration. Morgana gets to her feet and comes to him, her head cocked. "Feeling a bit stiff?"

"Yes! How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"Till morning."

Merlin blinks at her, mouth open. "Why that long?"

Morgana shrugs. "Because that's how long I need." She moves around him and he twists, trying to keep her in his sights. He feels her hovering behind him and jerks a little when he feels her hands on his shoulders. She flexes her fingers into the knots that had formed there and he has to stop himself from moaning.

Suddenly she moves back into sight and hurries towards a shelf. She pulls a book down and turns around to stare at him in consideration. Merlin feels his stomach writhing as she lowers her head to flick through the book, stopping at a page. She reads quickly, her head nodding. Finally she puts the book back and moves slowly towards him.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks and then holds his breath when she presses a finger to his lips.

"Shh, no talking. I need to concentrate." She moves behind him again and this time he doesn't want to see what she might be doing. He hears her muttering under her breath, a spell but one he doesn't know. He closes his eyes, preparing for the worst and yelps when he feels her hands gliding up under his shirt. His eyes fly open and he stares ahead in shock as he feels her fingers gripping his shoulders.

Morgana chuckles darkly behind him. "You scream and yelp like a child. I told you to be quiet." Her palms are incredibly warm against his skin and as she begins to utter a spell he feels that warmth intensify. He inhales, steeling himself for pain but the searing heat he had been expecting doesn't come. Instead the warmth from her hands sinks into his skin and deeper, delving into his sore muscles and healing them.

For the second time that day Merlin's head falls back and an almost orgasmic moan escapes his lips. He slumps back against her and feels her hands rubbing down his back and then away. Her healing touch gone Merlin gradually comes back to himself and he opens his eyes to see her staring at him.

"You healed me? Again?"

Her mouth purses and she stares at him incredulously. "Don't think it means anything. My sister told me that I have a natural gift for healing but I never have the opportunity to practise. You're just...convenient."

Merlin couldn't help smirking. "Can't really see you tending to the sick and wounded."

Her brows rise. "Once I've reclaimed my throne and stopped the oppression against my people things will change. Why should I deny my gifts to my followers?"

"You're under the assumption that you'll even have any. No one will support you."

Her face grows pinched with anger and she moves closer to him. "You're wrong. There are so many people like me out there, forced to live like animals through no fault of their own. I'm the only Priestess of the old ways left, it's my duty to set things right again."

Merlin shakes his head, frowning. "You're going about it all wrong Morgana."

"Really? And you know better? What do you even care Merlin?"

"I do. If you're serious about this then why not approach the druids? You wanted to stay with them once."

Morgana straightens, jaw clenching. "I can't find them."

"They're a peaceful people, maybe they find your current actions against their ways?" Merlin stares at her hard, his gaze unflinching and Morgana sneers at him.

"They're cowards. With all their numbers they could have raised up against tyrants like Uther but instead they hide. "

"Can you blame them?"

"The king is dead, the tide has turned. They don't have to live in fear anymore."

Merlin leans closer to her, as much as his restrains let him. "Arthur is now king! I know he is more sympathetic then Uther. He would listen."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "I don't want him to listen, I don't need him to. Once the crown is mine Uther and Arthur will be a thing of the past." She stares intensely into his defiant eyes and shakes her head. "As you will be, once you've served your purpose."

"What purpose?"

Morgana smiles coyly and taps his nose. "It's a surprise." She walks away again and sits by the fire. Merlin watches her prepare food, cutting meat and vegetables into chunks and dropping them into a pot of simmering broth. After awhile the smell fills the hovel and Merlin's stomach rumbles. He hadn't eaten in hours.

She ladles the stew into a bowl and begins to eat. She tries to ignore him but his stare irritates her. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

"Sorry. I'm just amazed that you even know how to boil water, let alone cook."

Her eyes flash in outrage and she turns to him. "Would you like me to give you a demonstration of the things I can do with boiling water Merlin? It's quite impressive." She smiles in pleasure at his wide eyed stare which he quickly averts. He never says a word as she finishes eating. There is a small amount left in the pot and she looks at him, eyes narrowed. Merlin flicks her a quick look but he doesn't dare to hope. Finally she sets a lid down on the pot and Merlin can't help slumping in disappointment. Morgana makes a mewing noise and comes to him. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Liar." She shrugs, bottom lip pouting a little. "Seeing as you don't think highly of my culinary skills I won't trouble you with them."

Merlin knows she won't give him any food, she just wants him to beg. He licks his lips and stares down, concentrating on his breathing and not the ravenous pit in his stomach. Morgana moves behind him and he can hear the rustle of her dress as she lies down on the bed. He strains to hear. Is she sleeping? About to pounce on him and inflict something awful? Merlin twists round and can just see her resting back against the headboard.

"Tired?" The silence was too heavy, too tense and he needed to break it. Morgana shifts in his peripheral vision.

"No, I'm just sick of looking at your face."

"That makes two of us."

"Ha!" He hears her dress rustling behind him and then stiffens when he feels her breath against the back of his neck. "I did notice, you know."

"Notice what?"

"The way you used to look at me."

Merlin's eyes grow big and he laughs. "I never looked at you." The lie is easily said but something squirms within him. He had been transfixed by her beauty at first. Coming straight from Ealdor she was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen at the time. She still is but he would never tell her that in a thousand years. Merlin turns his head around with a smile. "You're delusional."

"Am I?" Her lips are inches from his ear and she breathes against his neck. Merlin feels his own breathing grow faster and he tries to control it. Her hands press against his back and he leans forward, trying to escape her touch.

"Yes. You've been stuck in here on your own for too long. It's playing with your mind."

"I don't think so..." she trails around to face him, her fingers snagging at his shirt. She stares up at him, like a cat with a bowl of cream she is about to devour. Merlin frowns and decides to play along, to trip her up. She wants to make him feel uncomfortable? So can he.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" As he hoped she steps back from him with something like embarrassment and he feels victory flow through him. He looks up at the chains and ropes. "Because if you are this is a very...odd way of doing it. No wonder you're alone if this is your idea of courtship."

Morgana flushes red and comes at him suddenly. Merlin tries to escape her but with a shocked gasp she grabs him between the legs and he freezes. She moves to speak against his cheek, her teeth bared.

"Don't. Get. Impertinent." She punctuates each word with slight twist of her wrist and Merlin hisses. "I have a jar over there. Don't tempt me." She gives his balls a final squeeze and lets go, moving back. Her face is red and she pants, as does he. She moves back to her bed and he sees no more of her flushed face for the next three hours.

 

 

* * *

 

The affects of her healing wore off hours ago and Merlin hangs in pain but that is a mild discomfort compared to the gnawing animal in his stomach. He is lightheaded with hunger and he begs for his mind to finally give in and grow blissfully blank.

Morgana clucks her tongue behind him. "Gods. The noise you're making! It sounds like there's a bear in here."

He is too weak to even lift his head let alone speak so he makes no movements when he sees her swish past him and then back again. She wrenches his head up by his hair and he winces.

"Eat! You're keeping me awake."

Merlin feels a dull spoon at his lips and he opens his mouth. Stone cold stew fills his mouth but at that moment its better then anything his mother had ever cooked. She feeds him, grumbling curses under her breath until he had finished. It isn't nearly enough but the pit in his stomach is now smaller.

Morgana bangs the bowl and spoon down and walks back to him, stopping when she is just inches away. "If you wake me again I really  _will_ cut your balls off. Gods know you don't need them." She smiles. "Night."

Hunger somewhat sated Merlin hangs by his chains and listen to Morgana fall asleep. Once he is sure that she's deeply under he stares up at his shackles and whispers a spell. The ropes and chains remain secure around his wrists. Confused he tries again but the spell only seems to make the iron cuffs tighter.

He drops his head with a sigh.  _There_ _is_ _no_ _way_ _on_ _earth_ _she_ _is_ _more_ _powerful_ _then_ _I_ _am_ , he thinks bitterly but then another voice speaks up. _She_ _'_ _s_ _a_ _better_ _healer._ Even as it rankles to consider he knows it's the truth. The acknowledgement makes him feel depressed because she would never truly be able to use that gift, no matter what she believes. Merlin opens his eyes and stares around. But for the moonlight shining through the thatch over Morgana's bed the small house is pitch dark.

" _I_ _can_ _save_ _him...I_ _'_ _ll_ _take_ _him..._ "

Merlin stiffens and turns at the sound of Morgana's voice. She moans in her sleep and mutters. He can hear the bed clothes rustling as she thrashes until finally she clearly awakes with a gasp behind him. He tilts his head at the sound of her panting breath and speaks up.

"Nightmare?"

"V - vision." She gets up from bed and reaches for a sheet of paper and a quill. Merlin blinks when candles suddenly splutter to life and she moves to the table. He watches her write hurriedly and he's curious despite himself.

"What did you see?"

"None of your business." She keeps her head down as she writes, her forehead furrowed in concentration. Finally she sits back and lowers the quill. She stares into space, her gaze unfocused until she blinks and seems to realise where she is. Her eyes flick to Merlin who has been been watching her carefully and gets to her feet. She stares up into his face with a smirk. "Comfortable?"

"Perfectly." His shoulders ache and his legs are horribly stiff. His whole body is a live nerve. He watches her head tilt and realises with bewilderment that he wants her to heal him again. Merlin clears his throat and averts his gaze. Morgana smirks even more and brushes her fingertips down his cheek.

"That won't do...you know I really should take full advantage of you."

"W - what?" He stares at her with surprise and a feeling of dread builds deep inside. Deeper still a lick of arousal flames into life. He can't decide which one is worse. Morgana smiles and trails her hands down his chest. She stops at his heart.

"It's not everyday I have a guinea pig all bound up and waiting."

"What are you talking about?" He stares at her fiercely, trying to keep control of his fear. Morgana lowers her face close to his and the hardness that she has been concealing behind her smiles shines through.

"I'm a healer. I need to practise."

"I'm not sick."

A smile flickers over her mouth. "I can fix that."

Merlin inhales and stares at her beseechingly. "I know you hate me Morgana but torturing me won't change anything. You'll still be here, alone and without friends. Don't do it."

She frowns hard. "Why shouldn't I? After everything you've done to me. I trusted you. I never told anyone about my magic, not even Gwen but I told you. You stabbed me in the back! If I'm alone it's because of you!" Her control over her emotions is slipping and she shouts in torment.

Merlin listens to her and guilt threatens to drown him. It's a feeling he can't afford to succumb to. She is a grave threat and he must never forget the atrocities she has and will commit. "That's right, blame everyone but yourself. I didn't make you into a traitor, turning on your own family and friends. That was all you. You're alone because you're a monster Morgana."

She gives a shriek of rage and grabs a bowl off the table and smacks him hard in the face with it. Merlin feels his nose break and he yells, swinging wildly on his chains. Morgana pants, her eyes filling with tears and watches as blood drips down his face. She flings the makeshift weapon away and grips his face between her hands roughly. He backs away until his legs hit her bed.

"Don't!"

"Shh." She focuses her eyes on his and he stares through a pained gaze as her irises glow gold and the hands cupping his face radiate with warmth. Merlin groans loudly and he topples back against the bed, bring Morgana with him. He slumps against the wooden beams and manages to sit, his limbs sapping of strength. Her healing sates his body and mind until he finally falls unconscious.

Shaking Morgana lowers her hands and stares at his limp body. She debates with herself furiously whether to wake him and inflict more pain but instead she steps back. She is out of control, something that should never have happened. He is at her complete mercy and yet he has found a way yet again to make her feel terribly vulnerable.

She prays to the Mother aspect of the Goddess for strength and backs away. She still has a task to complete and he will not get the best of her again. Pulling the silver medallion into her hands she traces her fingers over the snakes and manages to smile again. She is not finished yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This can be read as a stand alone but it's still connected to the previous chapter. Warning for dubious consent.

Sealing the Fomorroh in a jar of water she places it on a shelf and turns with a yawn. Merlin is yet again swinging unconscious from his chains and Morgana rolls her eyes.

"Such a weakling..." Once he is awake she will be able to see the affects of the Fomorroh at work. One thought, one drive should occupy his every moment but she has to be sure.

First she needs to sleep. Even if he is chained up awkwardly he's certainly getting more rest then she is. Sighing she lies down and watches him from under her eyelashes. He breathes deeply, his back rising and falling and she begins to find the rhythm hypnotising. Blinking she turns her head away and thankful that he doesn't snore she sinks into a light sleep.

 __\- he lies dead under her hands, his once bright blue eyes empty. Her heart crumbles into dust. Mordred -_ _

__\- water laps at her cold feet as she and the queen push the boat out. The old king lies still, barely breathing and she knows she doesn't have much time._ _

"You know this is quite painful, standing like this?"

His fussy voice draws Morgana back up from her dream and she blinks dazedly. Shafts of light filter through the wicker thatch above her bed and patterns of light dapple over her and Merlin.

Morgana rises, feeling irritable that he has interrupted another vision. She has them almost every night, all clearly showing her scenes of things that are many, many years into her future. Even as the visions bewilder and unsettle her she yarns for more. Morgana glares at Merlin who is trying in vain to stare at her.

"Well you won't have to endure it for much longer. I'll finally be rid of you." She walks around to stare at him and he gazes at her with an impatient smile. Morgana blinks.

"Seeing as neither of us want to spend any more time together then is necessary I'd like to be on my way. I've got a very important task to do."

Bemused by his cheerful, though brusque, determination Morgana moves behind him to check on his neck. A bruise is visible and the Fomorroh moves slightly under his skin. Wrinkling her nose she speaks into his ear.

"And what task is it that you have to do?"

"To kill the king."

"And how will you do that?"

"Uh...by any means necessary?" Frowning Morgana moves back around to face him and he stares at her a little sheepishly. "Ok, I haven't quite worked out how I'm going to accomplish it yet."

Morgana's mouth quirks a little. "Seeing as you have a preference for secretly poisoning royalty why don't you try that again?"

He remains still, his mouth open in an O of surprise. She pushes his chin back up with her finger and he swallows. He looks upward in thought.

"Yes, that should do it..."

Morgana moves away from him and sits. She gazes at Merlin in contemplation and he stares down at her with that same impatient smile. The anger and distrust that had darkened his face before is now gone. Morgana leans forward, eyes fixed on his. He has thwarted her plans so many times that she feels uncertain despite the fact she completed the ritual perfectly. She needs to be sure that he is totally under her sway.

"Killing Arthur is your only objective, nothing else matters. Even your animosity towards me doesn't matter. Isn't that right?"

He shrugs in his chains and winces. "I've got more important things to worry about then you. I don't really care." He swivels his shoulders, teeth gritted.

Morgana stands and moves until she is close enough to count his eyelashes. "How can I be sure of that?"

He shrugs again and looks towards the door. "Can I go now?"

"No. First I need a demonstration." She moves back and stares at him, thinking hard. She needs him to do something that he usually would be completely dead set against doing. His voice drifts up in her memory from the previous night, denying his attraction to her and Morgana quickly dismisses it. She doesn't have to stoop that low.

But as he stands there, anxious to leave and perform his duty an idea grows in her mind, tone that she bulks at. Her visions were consuming her, her desire to find out about Emrys so powerful she might as well have a Fomorroh controlling her. There is a way that her visions can be made clearer but the actions she has to take to create the potion are…demeaning. Undignified.

Never one to back down she decides that if she goes through a small unpleasantness she will be better off for it. When she is finished with him she will have killed two birds with one stone. One will clear her path to the throne the other will lead her to Emrys.

* * *

Morgana dabs an ointment onto his skin and watches as the Fomorroh grows still. Merlin, who had been eager to leave, straightens and twists around.

"What - what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just need to be sure that this will work." She moves around to stare at him and he frowns at her. Not to worry, she thinks, he'll soon be in a lighter mood. Morgana bites her lip and inhales, steeling herself. Poised she leans in close until her mouth is next to his ear. "When the Fomorroh wakes it will fill you mind and body with just one thought again. That thought, Merlin, is me. I want you to tell me the truth and to do everything I say."

Merlin breathes heavily, his chest pushing against her breasts. He leans back to stare into her eyes and as she gazes at him she can already see his eyes begin shine. He licks his lips and finally nods.

"OK."

"Good. Now tell me the truth: were you attracted to me?"

Merlin's mouth opens and a strangled voice issues out. "Yes. The first time I saw you in Camelot you were undressing. I couldn't look away. You thought I was Gwen."

Morgana's eyes widen and she stares at him in shock. "You were peeping on me?"

He nods. "I'm sorry. You - you're very beautiful." He can't stop the words coming out of his mouth and his eyes bulge. His face is as red as the setting sun.

An odd fluttering feeling stirs into life within her but Morgana laughs wickedly. "You're blushing. Don't worry, in a few minutes you won't have anything to feel embarrassed about. Soon you won't remember any of this. Shame I have to..."

"Why are you asking me these things?"

"To see how far you're prepared to go." She walks away and grabs a book off a shelf, flicking through it slowly. She finds the potion she needs and suddenly feels a fist squeezing her insides. The first pulses of mortification rise over her skin but she tries to ignore it. She prepares the potion and pours the liquid into a goblet and leaves it on the table. She steps before him again.

"I've been having visions, like I told you before but they're confusing. There's a potion in here that will help me make them clear. I need something from you to complete it."

"Anything." He says, eyes fierce and Morgana's brows rise. The Fomorroh must be stirring, influence growing. She gives a small smile and stares down.

"You might not be so keen when you realise what I want from you."

"What is it?" He strains forward trying to get closer to her and Morgana's feels herself flushing. He revolts her but a powerful current shoots into her belly and her breathing becomes shallow.

"I need the seed from my enemy. It has to be willingly given."

"Seed?" He frowns in thought and she prays he comes to the conclusion on his own. Thankfully his eyebrows creep upwards and a light of understanding shines in his eyes. His cheeks grow red and he pulls back a little. "Oh..."

"Yes. Oh. Do you agree?"

"Do you want me to?"

Morgana opens her mouth and then closes it. No she does not but when will she have this opportunity again? It is ridiculous and humiliating but she needs this. Her sister had told her that magic involving sex and fertility were always the most powerful. Merlin stares down at her; before he had been blushing now there is a hungry look to his gaze. Morgana pulls herself up to her full height and lifts her chin.

"Yes. I want you to be aroused."

"Then uncuff me." He demands it, gaze full of lust and she's never seen anyone look so predatory. Her heart beating like a drum she shakes her head and reaches her hands up to touch his shackles.

"Only one. I think you can make do with that?" She smears something over the metal and says a spell and the cuff springs open. She moves back hastily but he is too quick for her. Grabbing her dress he pulls her towards him and for the first time she feels a stab of fear.

"Merlin!"

"You're the only thing I can think about. You told me to tell you the truth. Yes I want you but I hate what you've become. I could have loved you, I thought I was. I thought it would be me and you." He whispers all this into her ear, his arm wrapped around her waist and Morgana blinks against his neck. She is overwhelmed but struggles for control. Finally she pulls back with a smirk and stares at him sardonically.

"Now who's delusional?"

He makes a growling noise and suddenly kisses her. Morgana's eyes widen in shock and she pushes him away, her hands against his chest. Stumbling back a few paces she lifts a hand to her mouth which throbs. He had been rough. She manages to smile. As if it would be anything else between them.

He reaches out for her, eyes burning but she remains out of his grasp. He bares his teeth in frustration. She smirks, breasts heaving and with a sharp dip of her head the bed shots forward. Impressed despite herself by his reflexes Merlin jumps aside and seeing that he can kneel on the bed he climbs onto it gratefully. One hand grips the wooden beam at the footrest and she comes closer slowly.

"If you could begin?"

"You're just going to watch?"

"For now..." he remains staring at her, not moving and she steps closer. "I haven't got all day." Exhaling loudly he unties his breaches with one hand and they fall to his knees. His prick is already stiff and as she watches it rises. Unable to tear her gaze away, her breath trapped in her throat, she watches his hand wrap around his cock and begin to pump slowly. He keeps his gaze fixed on her as he pleasures himself and she thinks he's so consumed with lust that there's no room for embarrassment. He begins to make grunting noises deep in his throat and his fist moves faster.

He stares at her hungrily and speaks through his teeth. "Morgana, please..."

She lowers her head down to his, her panting breath playing over his face. "Tell me when you reach the edge?"

He nods, groaning and watches her as she moves around the bed. His movements become faster, erratic and she moves forward until her legs hit the bed. One hand chained and the other occupied he has no way to touch her and he stares at her in torment. Pleased that she's inflicting some pain she kneels next to him and his hand stills for a moment before continuing to stroke. His eyes squeeze shut and he moans out her name.

"I'm close."

Knowing that this is the part that needs her input or the potion would not work she still hesitates. She thought she would find Merlin doing this disgusting but she had never been so aroused. Chest heaving she pushes her hair back and licks her lips. She stares into his searing eyes and then presses her mouth against his. He groans and his lips part, welcoming her tongue. She kisses him tentatively at first but all the tension that she has been harbouring for the man spills over and she kisses him hard and pulls back to bite his lip. He hisses and she looks down to see that his hand is pumping furiously. Morgana grabs his hand, stopping him and licks her lips again. She needs to finish him off herself. She pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed and kneels before him. She gives him one fiery glare before taking him into her mouth.

"Morgana..." he gasps shakily as she licks his cock and begins to suck. He settles his hand onto her head and it begins to bob up and down along with her head. She works at him quickly, gliding her lips and tongue up and down his length while her hand strokes at the base. When she licks and sucks at the tip his eyes roll back and the fingers in her hair flex. He shouts out her name and jerks against her as his orgasm hits him and he spills into her waiting mouth.

Morgana quickly gets to her feet and taking the goblet she downs the potion before she can change her mind. She swallows and licks her red lips, setting the cup back down. She turns to see Merlin slumped against the wooden beam, utterly sated and she feels suddenly unbalanced by the sight. She had enjoyed that, as did he.

 _Only_ _because_ _I_ _enchanted_ _him._

She pushes the thought away angrily and decides to clamp down on rouge sensations she may have felt. It was a task that she had to perform and she had collected what she needed. She moves over to Merlin and dresses him. As she does he kisses her cheek and a small pained cry escapes her lips. It's an utter involuntary sound and she covers her mouth, as if she had just uttered something she shouldn't. He pulls back and before he can turn around she applies the numbing lotion to the back of his neck. The serpent grows still again. She steps back and watches expectantly as he turns slowly and stares at her in confusion.

"What am I doing on here?"

"It doesn't matter. What's the last thing you remember?"

"You - you put that thing in my neck." He realises then that one of his hands is free and he reaches around to touch it, his eyes wide with horror. Pursing her lips she grabs his hand and stares at him.

"Forget about that. You have one task to complete Merlin, one thought that will become your whole life: kill the king, kill Arthur."

The disgust that had been in his eyes grows dimmer and a bright enthusiasm replaces it. He straightens and smiles again. Morgana lets go of his hand and moves back, finally satisfied.

Once he's fully under the control of the Fomorroh again she whispers a spell into his ear, rendering him unconscious. She unchains him and gets one of the men to dump him somewhere in the forest. He can make his own way back.

Feeling more assured and confidant Morgana sits before her fire and relaxes. As the flames send her into a trance and the first glimmers of vision settle she prepares to finally know more about Emrys. If the things her sister had told her about the true power of this magic then she is guaranteed to find out who he is. The last hour has been for nothing but that goal and Merlin will have unknowingly helped her to finally see where her mortal enemy truly is.

 _\- flashes of mud, green leaves and mists._

 _\- the whiny of horses and gruff voices. The young king with a sword._

 _\- his stern face blooms into a grin and he hugs the mud covered servant who grins just as happily._

 __\- his target is in range and it is only a matter of time before he kills him._   
_

Morgana blinks until she regains focus and slowly her eyebrows lower into a frown. Her body begins to shake until finally she sweeps the goblet off the table in a fit of rage.

"It doesn't work!" Fuming she kicks the chair out from under her as she stands and glares at the ropes and chains that had once held the servant that seems to exist only to cause her trouble. Finally she stands with the back of her hand pressed to her mouth and her teary eyes stare at nothing.


End file.
